A Day in the Life of Yugi and Yami
by Saturn2
Summary: OOC Cast bashing It's all in good fun!!
1. Then Along Came A...

A Day in the life of Yugi and Yami: Shorts By Saturn  
  
AN- Extreme cast bashing and most characters are a little OOC. Yaoi ahead but all in good fun.  
  
Short one:  
  
Then Along Came A.  
  
Yugi X Yami  
  
Yugi hummed a merry tune while cleaning up the game shop. Yami was seated at the kitchen table, reading the paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Yugi pranced about the kitchen with a feather duster and dusted the kitchen cabinets and started the table. Yugi dusted the top of Yami's head, "Hey, cut it out Yugi!!" Yami shouted, and huffed. Yugi giggled, "Hee hee, Yami you're so funny." Yugi pranced over to the corner of the room and kept dusting. Yami barely had time to get his lips to the coffee when an ear- piercing shriek interrupted him. "Yammmiii!!! Spiderrrrrrrrrr!!" Yami turned to see Yugi screaming and pointing to the corner of the kitchen. In the corner was a small spider. Yami sighed and rolled up his newspaper. He got up and raised the paper over his head. "Eeek!! I can't watch!" Yugi covered his eyes and only heard a loud thump from Yami. Yugi peeked out between his fingers, "I-Is it d-d-dead?" Yami picked up the newspaper, complete with a new black smudge on it, "Yeah." Yami turned to finish his coffee when he heard Yugi drop to the floor and start to cry. Yami went to his aibou's side, "What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked concerned. Yugi chocked back a few sobs, "I-I-I." "Yes?" Yami asked. "I can't believe you killed it!!" Yugi then broke into sobs. Yami sweatdropped, and went back to his now cold coffee. 


	2. What the Cards Do in Their Spare Time

A Day in the life of Yugi and Yami: Shorts By Saturn  
  
AN- Extreme cast bashing and most characters are a little OOC. Yaoi ahead but all in good fun. Oh yeah, I own nothing!!  
  
Short two: What the Cards do in Their Spare Time The whish sound of the card flew through the air as it was placed faceup on the playing field. The commander then declared, "I play. I-I mean, I choose you Pikachu!" The Dark Magician looked at the card that the Elf Swordsman had played. The Dark Magician frowned, and drew a card. "Ha, I knew it," the Elf Swordsman said, "I'm just too good for you, huh DM?" The Dark Magician simply stated, "My turn's not over yet," Then, he placed a card, "I'll play Golem, and rock resists electricity, ha yourself, I win!" "Dammit!!" the Elf Swordsman threw down his cards, "I always lose. How do you always beat me?" The Dark Magician smirked, "Well, as master would say, 'A magician never reveals his tricks.'" A figure appeared in the doorway, "Someone's gloating again." The figure was followed by another, shorter one, "Oh, Elfie lost again, didn't he?" The first figure was the Flame Swordsman, and standing behind him was the Dark Magician Girl. The Elf Swordsman sulked as the Dark Magician Girl ran over to him and hugged him. The Elf sighed, "Don't call me Elfie, it's degrading." "Don't worry Elfie," the Dark Magician Girl said, "You'll beat my sexy bro one day." The Dark Magician perked up at this, "I'm s-sexy?" The Flame Swordsman sighed, "Oh boy, Salamandra had better cut the hose that's filling your head with gas, DM." "Hey!" the Dark Magician yelled, shocked out of his pride. Then, a loud voice boomed, "It's time to duel!!" Then the Summoned Skull barged in, "Hey guys, master's up to it again, break's over!" All four monsters gave a tremendous sigh and returned to their respective cards. 


	3. A Little Fiber can be Bad For You

A Day in the Life of Yugi and Yami  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- Well, here I am with more insanity. A major thank you to all the ppls who took the time to read my work, and even more who took more time to review!! Just a little note, this fic is based upon the dub and is making fun of the way the characters are portrayed there. If I did own Yugioh, this would be an episode. Ok now I'm done with serious stuff. On with the madness!!  
  
Short three  
  
A Little Fiber can be Bad For You  
  
Ah, what a beautiful morning, Yami thought as he trudged downstairs to the kitchen. He had heard his aibou get up earlier, but Yami kept sleeping in. In the kitchen, Yugi had just finished with his own breakfast. "Morning Yami. I was just going to do some laundry downstairs." Yugi chirped happily. Yami grumbled a good morning and went to boil water for coffee. Yugi stopped by the stairs, "By the way Yami, I'm gonna listen to music, so you'll have to come downstairs if you want something," And with that, Yugi bounded down the stairs. Yami poured his coffee and added a touch of cream. Taking a sip, Yami opened the cupboards, looking for cereal. Yami found a box and groggily poured a bowl, not bothering to look at the label. Bringing his coffee and cereal to the table, Yami sat and began to eat. Unbeknownst to Yami, the cereal's name was Bran-O's.  
  
After breakfast, Yami went upstairs and changed into his clothes. Just as he was pulling socks onto his feet, Yami felt a surge of gastrointestinal pain. Now feeling the need to, Yami sprinted for the bathroom. Quickly yanking down his pants, Yami just made it to the toilet as he shit his brains out. (AN- Goodness, that was blunt wasn't it?) Yami, feeling extremely relieved reached out for toilet paper.and found nothing!! Not even an empty roll! Yami stared, dumbfounded and then shouted, "YUGI!!" But then Yugi's words echoed in his head. ".I'm gonna listen to music.you'll have to come downstairs." Dread filled in Yami as he frantically looked for anything paper. A piece of paper, Yami thought frantically, something.a card.my deck!! Yami looked at his deck with shaking hands. "I know," Yami said to himself. "I'll use the heart of the cards! Then I'll probably pick Cerebo or some other insanely common card, and I can just get another at the game shop!" Happy with confidence, Yami closed his eyes and pulled a card out of his deck. As Yami opened his eyes, the smile fell from his face and filled with dread. He had drawn the Dark Magician. "Nooo! God why?!" Yami gulped and put the card closer and closer to his rear.  
  
"NNOOO!! NOO!!" Yami bolted upright in bed, sweat drenching his face and clothes. Just a dream, Yami thought, and leaned over to check his deck on the nightstand. In the same place was the Dark Magician. Yami quickly scribbled down a note on the nightstand and laid back down in bed. The note read: 'A little fiber is hazardous to your deck.' 


End file.
